This part is intended to provide a background or context for the embodiments of the present application described in the claims. The description herein shall not be considered as the related art due to inclusion on this part.
As a development trend, human information propagation technologies are constantly reducing information entropy, such that the information entropy finally approaches zero, that is, the realistic world is reproduced as much as possible. Since presence of movies, display screens are continuously under revolution, advancement and evolution.
According to the shapes of the display screens, the display screens in the related art may be categorized into planar screens, circular screens, and dome screens. High Presence Display (ISBN: 7030110218 KuSenzoku from Japan) has disclosed that high presence is formed by the following factors: high definition, full color, three-dimensional, and no boundary. No boundary refers to that the ordinary audiences, in the normal visual field range, fail to see the boundary between the image displayed on the display screen and the realistic world, that is, fail to see the boundary on the display screen, such that the audiences have a strong sense of immersion. The planar screen, the circular screen and the dome screen achieve the effects of high definition, full color and three-dimensional. However, in practice, the planar screen and the circular screen may not be made infinitely large, and may not enclose the audiences. Therefore, the planar screen and the circular screen may not be made to have no boundary. The dome screen is capable of better enclosing the audiences, and the audiences may not see the boundary on the display screen in the normal visual range. Therefore, only the dome screen may be made to have no boundary and achieve the objective of creating a strong sense of immersion for the audiences.
At present, many patent documents regarding the dome screen technology have been published. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,054,547 B2 (authorized on Nov. 8, 2011) has disclosed a seamless, non-shaded rear projection dome display system, wherein the system includes a 360-degree display screen spliced by a plurality of translucent screens, and the spliced display screen is in a dome shape, that is, a partially-dome screen shape. This display screen is hard to be built, and needs a high economy, time and labor cost.
Still for example, U.S. Pat. No.8,992,336 B2 (authorized on Mar. 31, 2015) has disclosed a cinematic theater structure, wherein the cinematic theater structure includes a dome-shaped screen, that is, a partially dome screen, the screen may include a dome head or includes no dome head, and the dome-shaped screen surrounds the seats of the audiences.
The dome screen mentioned in the related art includes the dome screen in the above patent documents. Although the dome screen has the advantages of creating a strong sense of immersion for the audiences, in practice, since the seats of the audiences are arranged in a plurality of rows, the audiences seated on two sides of the theater far away from the middle seats would see a high inclination of the dome screen in a horizontal direction, which is not a normal view angle for the human eyes. As a result, the audiences may feel uncomfortable. To make the audiences seated on the sides watch comfortably, the dome screen needs to have a larger radius. Consequently, the manufacturing cost of the dome screen is high.